


六本木“献血”事件

by NN_NoName



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NN_NoName/pseuds/NN_NoName
Summary: 吸血鬼51 x 神使24我流西幻，全是私设新手上路，ooc上天请及时退出





	六本木“献血”事件

堂本光一承认，自己已经很饿了。作为与被人们称为“吸血鬼”的生物类似的东西，忙于工作的座长大人已经很久没有一本正经地进食过了。人类的食物于他来说，并不完全没有作用，但是大都吸收效率极差并口感微妙，虽然能够暂时地抑制住一时的饥饿感，但是并不能够从根本上解决问题。

加之座长大人严于律己，从稽古便开始严格执行禁酒禁欲的计划。所以每当千秋之后，座长总觉得自己已经被活生生饿成了吸血鬼干——一心只剩下快点回家饱餐一顿的念头。

“Kochan你禁欲管禁欲，和不吃东西有什么关系啊？”

作为为数不多知道堂本家秘密的一份子的长濑智也曾经向堂本光一发出疑问。而作为答案，堂本光一只是回以他一个尴尬而又带有一丝暧昧的微笑。

“这当中有许许多多各种各样的原因嘛……”

升高的音调搞得丈二长濑摸不着头脑。

收到爱人（鬼）今天回六本木的消息之后，堂本刚简单收拾了一下，给鱼儿们准备好足够的食物，然后就踏上了临时充当UberEats的道路。

献血之事，刻不容缓。

轻车熟路地拧开某种意义上来说也是自己家的家门，堂本刚慢吞吞地将防尘罩全部取下，让那个话挺多的小机器人开始干活，悠悠闲闲地把东西全都叠好收好，再舒舒服服地在五光十色的浴缸里泡了个热水澡，把各种护肤品全都搞定之后，坐到了沙发上，望着窗外开始缓缓降下的太阳，开始发呆……

激烈的亲吻从玄关便开始难舍难分，刚刚到家的人在肩膀被不断推开的情况下恋恋不舍地埋首于恋人的项间，深吸一口，在发出了满足的叹息之后，又忍不住伸出微凉而又粗糙的舌面，舔上了那片白皙。

“欧桑快去洗澡啦……”堂本刚发出了带有几乎可以忽略不计的嫌弃意味的撒娇，同时微喘着摸上了脖颈旁那颗毛绒绒的脑袋。

“那tsuyo不可以跑掉哦……”四十岁的小朋友恋恋不舍地放开他，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔着，“千万不可以消失哦……”

“是，是，不会消失的，不会跑掉的。”轻拍小鬼的脑袋，堂本刚觉得有些哭笑不得，但是谁让这个时候的堂本光一这么可爱呢？饶是看了他这副模样几十年的堂本刚，也忍不住想把所有都掏出来给他。

好不容易把人塞进了浴室，在桌边坐下的堂本刚托着腮回想起刚才伴侣胡子拉碴的无赖样又一次忍不住笑意，兀自轻笑起来。

然后深呼吸，放松身体。

堂本刚本就不是一个非常重欲的人，多年前莫名其妙被赋予神使的身份之后，更是在“仙人人设”上更近了一步。可是这也要看人对事，在对待任何事情上都可以云淡风轻，可唯独和堂本光一在一起的时候，这些有的没的便全都和烧完的线香一般，除了留下了一些虚无缥缈的青烟与一丝似有似无的香气之外，什么都不剩了。

他们本就互相喜欢，后来又加上了契约伴侣的加持，想要触碰对方的感觉便更容易无法自持。再加上自己后来的神使身份与仙人气质，让本就对他带有愧疚，并在他的事情上特别容易没有安全感的堂本光一更加紧张，巴不得天天把他带在身边。所以，等到他发现“晋升”神使之后，新头衔带来的“副作用”是什么的时候，其实已经早就习惯了它的存在。

——

快速冲完澡的堂本光一前脚刚跨出浴室，便看到半趴在厨房吧台上的堂本刚，手中半捏着一个透明水杯，正一脸温柔宠溺地盯着里面的半杯水，不知道在发什么神仙呆。头顶黄色射灯降下来的光打在他新换发色的柔软头发上，让那份温柔看起来更加柔和，甚至能够泛起电视节目里才有的暖黄色特效。

让人不想打破的美好。

和让人想要狠狠撕开的恬静。

堂本光一不动声色地吞了口口水。

轻手轻脚地凑上前去，将人彻底环住。一手顺着手臂摸上去，将被人攥在手里的杯子脱出来，推到一边，一手隔着柔软的面料抚上那曲线美好的腰肢，唇舌再一次逼近了猎物的颈部。

虽然确实是在发呆，但是恋人多年的恶趣味并没有把堂本刚吓到，倒是被那人喷在后颈上的温热气息弄得缩起了脖子，笑着躲来躲去，想要逃过这一点痒。怀中白团子的扭动让吸血鬼先生有一丝不爽涌上心头，于是有些上头的他便立马张口，弹出本就几乎控制不住的两颗尖牙，缓缓地刺进了他的皮肤。

久违的甘露让堂本光一感到满足，却又贪婪地想要更多。温热的液体从小小的破口中流出，在逐渐沿着皮肤的纹路散开之前，就被先一步地卷进嘴里，品尝、吞咽。口腔中的甜腻口感一点也不让他这个不喜甜食的家伙感到厌烦，反而使他下意识地舔过嘴唇，砸吧一下，像一只魇足的猫咪。

堂本光一概念中的香甜美味，对堂本刚的感官来说，就只有带着些许血腥味的铁锈气息。但是现在的他已经无暇顾及——正在舔吃他血液的，是他的终生伴侣——体内的欲望因为始作俑者对伤口的舔舐而渐渐堆积，开始不受控制地到处流窜。他不自觉地咬住下唇，却被微凉的指尖顶开，细碎的喘息便马上倾泻而出。

“看来tsuyoshi也饿了很久了呢……”低哑的声音如同恶魔的低语在耳畔响起，“今天想要在哪里吃呢？嗯？”

气声随着舌尖在右耳的耳廓划过，从与往常相反的方向传来的熟悉声音让他更加进入状态——只有在这种时候，他才会从这个方向袭来——这么多年来，一直如此。被冠以神使的身份之后，比较少量的失血已经不能够给堂本刚带来明显的不适，同时，被欲望包裹的感受就会越发富有存在感，让他因为欲情被他人控制而感到不爽的同时，也更加满意这种只有堂本光一才能带给他的刺激。

这是不相爱的生命无法达到的快乐。

在他的喘息间，堂本光一可观的硬挺顶上了他逐渐软下来的后腰，隔着衣料磨蹭着他柔软的皮肤。他趁着爱人放开他，让他喘息的间隙转过身，狠狠地吻上了那还带有自己血色的唇。舌尖的铁锈味已经随着伤口的消失流逝，可是与贝齿的接触依然能够让他清楚地感受到爱人在自己舌尖探入的瞬间，匆忙收起的利齿。

是饱满的爱意。

两人互相推搡着穿过房间，在倒向床铺之前衣衫尽褪——即使它们其实并没有被穿上太久——乐手带有老茧的指尖划过背部完美的肌肉，摸上颈后的碎发，而座长也不甘示弱，平时持剑的手顺着光滑的大腿而下，最终持着膝窝将“食物”的细腿抬起，架到了肩膀上。

躺在那里默默喘息的小猎物突然笑出了声，搞得堂本光一一阵莫名其妙。

对上爱人询问的眼神，堂本刚慢慢开口：“突然想起以前堂本兄弟的时候，有一次你……唔！”

已经知道对方要说什么的一百天年上先生决定就此打断那张喋喋不休的小嘴，再一次弹出的尖牙直接刺进了柔软的大腿内侧，措手不及的疼痛惹得一百天年下先生猝不及防，惊呼出声。

绒绒的脑袋埋在自己腿间，细软的发丝似有似无地蹭过因为被“食用”而精神起来的部位，让堂本刚觉得那份空虚感愈加明显。

“Kochan……”故意让本就粘腻的嗓音发出更加甜美的声音，堂本光一觉得自己的心头被恶魔的尾尖故意挠了一下，“Kochan明明知道我已经……唔……饿了……的说……”

边说，还并起双膝，不轻不重地夹了他一下。

“却只顾着自己……啊！吃……”

被舔了。

一小截粉色在柱身上游移，让人无法分辨那晶亮的液体究竟是他分泌出的体液，还是舌尖带来的唾液。

“可是tsuyoshi明明知道的，”他故意加重了一点力道，舔过他的敏感部分，“Tsuyo的kochan可是饿了更久了哦~”

猫咪狭长的眼睛微眯起来：

“要先喂饱kochan，kochan才可以喂饱tsuyoshi。对不对？”

自己叫自己kochan，也不觉得羞耻哦。堂本刚在内心翻了个白眼。

“还有精力在心里吐槽我。”堂本光一倒是一眼就看穿了小恶魔究竟因为何事分心，“看来你还不够饿。”

说着，便探出手指，进入那个有些时日没有做此用处的地方，开始了开拓。

因为伴侣契约的缘故，“献血者”的身体本能便能够分泌出一些体液来方便吸血者的进入，不过也仅仅只是比契约成立前好了一点而已。伏在他身上的家伙直起身来，伸长手臂，侧过去够收纳在床头柜中的必需品，同时，也将一身精壮的肌肉完美地呈现给了仰卧着的人。

宽肩、窄腰、整齐的腹肌，因为跪坐的姿势而紧绷、明显的腿部肌肉……堂本刚将自己的上半身摔回床铺之中，舔着嘴唇，勾起一抹笑。

在透明人造液体的温度面前，对方相较人类来说略低的体温已经不足挂齿。那片冰凉弄得他腿间一边湿滑，然后随着那手指，再一次进入了后方的甬道。

终于开始了。

开拓者的指尖在体内暴走的同时，吻也逐一落到了身上。轻咬软软的腹部，随后用舌尖自下而上地挑逗胸前已经在冰冷空气中挺立了一会儿的小东西——逐一照顾。故意弹出尖牙，威胁一般的小心磨过那充血的小小部位，惹得对方用穿插在自己发丝间的手轻轻向后拽了拽自己的头发。

“唔……别闹！”圆圆的眼睛蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，小小的三角嘴微微撅起，好似撒娇。

但是于他来说，这更是一种邀请。

被进入的时候，堂本刚发出了一声满足的叹息，随后，这叹息就被逐渐的动作带的越来越清晰，越来越高亢——这是对于堂本光一的认可与鼓励——婉转、色气、真实、带有爱意。

体液、汗液、唾液、润滑液……全部晶亮地混作一团，分布在粉红的皮肤与一片片染井吉野般的细小紫红上。

被堂本光一抱去清理的时候，献血者正愤恨地咬牙切齿——那个死小鬼，竟然在顶点的时候再一次进食，搞得自己狼狈地被延长了敏感的时间，最后不得不顺着他的计算再来几个回合。

可是还能怎么办呢？

毕竟是自己养的吸血鬼啊。

真幸福啊……

这样的幸福，真希望永远不会结束呢。

—Fin—

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里
> 
> 柠檬树上柠檬果  
柠檬树下只有我
> 
> 因为柠檬power的加持  
我竟然写的比平时摸鱼还长  
而且还算没有撞车
> 
> 柠檬power太强了


End file.
